


Pokemon Theta Emerald Nuzlocke

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I move into Littleroot Town over in the Hoenn Region from New Bark Town over in the Johto Region and I go out on an awesome adventure with all   of my beloved Pokemon. The entire Hoenn Region has fallen under the Nuzlocke and it's up to me to get rid of it. I can only capture one Wild Pokemon on each route and I need to nickname them. Oh and if they   faint they're dead. Shiny Pokemon can be caught and Gift Pokemon         can be obtained.





	1. I move into my new house I and get my Starter Pokemon.

My mom and I arrived in Littleroot Town from New Bark Town.  
My mom and I moved into our new house.  
I left the house and I met the neighbor's kid Brendan.  
I heard a scream from Hoenn Route 101 and I raced out there.  
I saw Professor Birch being chased by a Wild nonshiny Zigzagoon Pokémon and I grabbed one Pokeball from his bag.  
I threw the Pokeball and I released the Shiny female Mudkip.  
Me:"Mudkip use your Tackle Move!"  
I shouted.  
Mudkip used the Tackle Move two times on Zigzagoon and she knocked her out.  
Professor Birch:"Megan thank you for saving me." "Let's go back to the Laboratory."  
He said.  
I nicknamed my Shiny female Mudkip Serena and I went out to Route 101.  
I grinded Serena up to Level seven and I healed her up at Oldale Town's Pokémon Center.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I defeat my rival Brendan and I get my Pokedex.

I went up to Hoenn Route 103 and I defeated Brendan.  
I went back to the Laboratory with Brendan and I got the Hoenn Pokedex along with five empty Pokeballs.  
I turned the Pokedex on that has the letters D3X on it and I opened it up.  
Female voice:"Name and Trainer ID?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Megan Kendell." "I don't have a Trainer ID."  
I said.  
Female voice:"Your new Trainer ID NO is 47470."  
She said.  
Female voice:"Megan you're only allowed to catch the first Wild Pokémon out on every Route that you see in the very tall grass."  
She said.  
Female voice:"If you don't listen to it at all then the Hoenn Region police officers will take your license away."  
She said.  
I left the Laboratory with my Pokemon Serena and I got the Running Shoes from my mom.  
I left Littleroot Town and I went out to Hoenn Route 101.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I get some new friends and I help Wally to capture his first Pokemon.

D3X printed out all of the encounters and on her screen and I looked at them.  
Patrat 2%. Sewaddle 3%. Bidoof 5%. Starly 6%. Purrloin 7%. Lillipup 8%. Zigzagoon 11%. Poochyena 10%. Pidgey 9%. Rattata 4%. Hoothoot 1%. Sentret 12%.  
Me:"Hopefully I'll get a Purrloin."  
I said.  
I ran into the tall grass and I found a Wild Level four Shiny female Purrloin.  
I captured the Shiny female Purrloin and I nicknamed her Lani.  
I grinded Lani up to Level seven and I went out to Route 102.  
D3X printed out all of the encounters and on her screen and I looked at them.  
Ralts 4%. Surskit 3%. Lotad 5%. Meowth 8%. Spinarak 1%. Ledyba 9%. Hoppip 6%. Seedot 2%. Budew 6%. Corphish Old Rod 7%. Pansear 12%. Pansage 10%. Panpour 11%.  
I captured a Wild Level five Shiny female Pansear and I nicknamed her Shiloh.  
I left Hoenn Route 102 and I went out to Hoenn Route 103.  
D3X printed out all of the encounters and on her screen and I looked at them.  
Venipede 1%. Azurill 6%. Shinx 2%. Burmy 5%. Eevee 4%. Kricketot 3%. Wingull 7%.  
I captured a Wild Level three Shiny female Venipede and I nicknamed her Samantha.  
I left Hoenn Route 103 and I went back to Hoenn Route 102.  
I got my three new catches up to Level twelve for the first Gym and I did the same with my Starter Pokémon.  
I defeated all of the Pokémon Trainers and I got into Petalburg City.  
I got Zinnia the Shiny female Zorua from an old man in the Pokémon Center and I boxed her right after she got up to Level twelve.  
I met Wally in the Gym where my dad works and I helped him to get his very first Pokémon which was a Wild Level five nonshiny male Ralts with the Level seven nonshiny male Zigzagoon that my dad loaned him.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. The first death and the first Gym Badge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I capture some new Pokemon for my team and I lose one. I stop a male Team Team Aqua Grunt twice and I get a Pokenav. I defeat Brendan in a Battle again and I tell him about my Pokemon's death.

I walked out of Petalburg City and I walked out to Route 104.  
D3X printed out all of the encounters and I looked at them.  
Abra 2%. Bellsprout 3%. Mankey 4%. Marill 12%. Mareep 1%. Wooper 5%. Taillow 11%. Shroomish 6%. Skitty 7%. Combee 8%. Buneary 9%. Sandile 10%. Tentacool 12%. Oshawott 13%.  
D3X:"Megan I forgot to tell you about Oddish,Sunkern,Staryu,Nidoran female,Nidoran male and Poliwag can be captured out on Hoenn Route 103."  
She said.  
D3X:"I forgot to say Krabby out on Hoenn Route 102 and Barboach out here with the Old Rod."  
She said.  
I captured a Wild Level five Shiny female Oshawott and I nicknamed her Whitney.  
I left Hoenn Route 104 and I entered the Petalburg Woods.  
D3X printed out all of the encounters and I looked at them.  
Cottonee 2%. Petilil 1%. Weedle 4%. Caterpie 5%. Spearow 3%. Ferroseed 6%. Joltik 7%. Pineco 8%. Wurmple 10%. Paras 9%. Zubat 11%. Snivy 12%.  
I captured a Wild Level seven Shiny female Snivy and I nicknamed her Mia.  
I saw a guy and I walked over to him.  
Guy:"Miss do you have a Shroomish with you?" "I love that Pokémon!"  
He said.  
Me:"No." "I don't have a Shroomish with me at all." "I do have Whitney my Shiny female Oshawott with me." "I got very lucky with her." "She's so cute!"  
I said.  
Me:"I'm only allowed to capture one Wild Pokémon on each Route."  
I said.  
D3X:"Megan there's a northern side of Hoenn Route 104." "The layout is the same from before." "You can capture something there."  
She said.  
Me:"D3X I'm going to capture a Wild Shiny female Skitty." "Her nickname will be Delilah."  
I said.  
I defeated the male Team Aqua Grunt and I got a free Great Ball from the man.  
I left the Petalburg Woods and I safely arrived out on the northern side of Hoenn Route 104.  
I captured a Wild Level six Shiny female Totodile and I nicknamed her Justine.  
Justine's Pokeball glowed brightly and she was sent to Someone's PC.  
Me:"Sweet." "I'll have a Feraligatr someday."  
I said.  
I entered Rustboro City and I went out to Hoenn Route 116.  
D3X printed out all of the encounters and I looked at them.  
Karrablast 1%. Foongus 2%. Shelmet 3%. Exeggcute 9%. Pidove 4%. Nincada 12%. Houndour 6%. Dunsparce 7%. Koffing 8%. Skorupi 5%. Grimer 10%. Turtwig 12%. Ekans 11%.  
I captured a Wild Level eleven Shiny female Skorupi and I nicknamed her Delaney.  
I got into one Single Trainer Battle against a Bug Catcher and I lost Samantha my Level fourteen Shiny female Venipede to his Level nine nonshiny male Nincada.  
Her stomach was cut in half and she died instantly.  
My Shiny female Mudkip Serena killed his Nincada Pokémon and she buried her best friend right after evolving into a Marshtomp.  
Me:"Damn!" "I'm getting really lucky with capturing Starter Pokémon."  
I said.  
Serena:"Megan you need to box Whitney right now over at the Pokémon Center." "We already have a Water Type Pokémon on the Team." "That's me."  
She said.  
Me:"Wah!" "You just spoke Serena!" "It must be from this Nuzlocke!"  
I said.  
I boxed Whitney and I went into Rusturf Tunnel.  
I stocked up on Pokeballs and I stocked up on Potions.  
I caught a Wild Level eleven Shiny female Chimchar and I nicknamed her Isabella.  
I boxed Shiloh and I got Isabella out.  
Me:"Serena,Lani,Mia,Delaney and Isabella we need to talk."  
I said.  
All of my Pokémon popped out of their Pokeballs and they looked at me.  
Lani:"What's wrong Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Samantha died everyone." "We need to be more careful in the future."  
I said.  
Mia:"We'll be more careful from now on."  
She said.  
We defeated everyone out on Routes 104,102 and 116.  
We defeated everyone in the Petalburg Woods and we got some really cool items.  
All of my Starter Pokémon are evolved except for Lani and Delaney.  
They're at Level twenty and Level nineteen.  
I defeated Roxanne the Rustboro City Gym Leader and I got the Stone Badge along with her signature Rock Tomb TM.  
I went outside and I saw Brendan.  
Me:"Brendan I lost Samantha in a Battle out on Route 116!" "She was a Shiny Venipede."  
I said.  
Brendan:"Oh no!" "That's awful Megan!"  
He said.  
I got the Devon Goods back and I got another Great Ball for the bag.  
I got the letter and I got the Pokenav.  
I defeated Brendan my rival and I registered him in my Pokenav.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. I meet Steven Stone and I meet Team Aqua's Boss Archie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I win my second Gym Badge and I get some new friends for my Team.

I went into the Rustboro City Pokémon Center and I healed up the Team for more Battles.  
I got myself a Level five Shiny male Togepi from a really cute girl and I nicknamed him Tucker.  
Me:"We need to keep him alive in the Nuzlocke." "He's going into the Box."  
I said.  
I boxed Tucker and I went back to Mr. Briney's house.  
I got onto the boat and I got off onto the deck in Dewford Town.  
I went into the Pokémon Center and I was knocked down onto the floor by something blue.  
I saw a nonshiny Riolu and I saw a lady.  
Lady:"That Riolu is way too shy." "She runs away from everything!"  
She said.  
Me:"Riolu please join my Nuzlocke Team."  
I said.  
All of my Pokémon popped out of their Pokeballs and they saw Laura.  
Me:"This is Laura our new Team member." "She's a Riolu." "Be nice to her." "She has a Timid Nature."  
I said.  
Mia:"Hello Laura." "I'm Mia the Shiny Servine." "The Shiny Skorupi is Delaney." "The Shiny Marshtomp is Serena." "The Shiny Purrloin is Lani." "The Shiny Monferno is Isabella."  
She said.  
Laura:"Yay!" "I just got myself some brand new friends to play with!"  
She said.  
Me:"We need to win Gym Badges in this Nuzlocke Laura." "There's no time for playing around." "You'll die if you faint in any kind of Battle."  
I said.  
Laura:"Ok!" "I'll do my very best to win you those Gym Badges Megan."  
She said.  
I put Isabella in the PC and I left the Center.  
I went into Granite Cave and I looked around.  
I caught a Wild Level eleven nonshiny female Cyndaquil for my Team and I nicknamed her Cassandra.  
Me:"I finally got two nonshiny Pokémon for my Team!" "I've been running into Shiny Pokémon constantly!"  
I said.  
I gave Steven Stone his letter and I got TM Steel Wing from him.  
I left the Granite Cave and I defeated everyone in the Dewford Gym excluding Brawly.  
I healed up and I defeated Leader Brawly without any problems except for losing Lani because she sacrificed herself.  
I buried my Shiny Liepard Lani in the sand outside of Brawly's Gym and I got onto the boat for my next destination which is Slateport City.  
I arrived in Slateport City and I healed up my Team of five.  
Me:"Ugh!" "First I lose my Shiny Venipede Samantha who was a very strong Pokémon!" "Then I lose Lani my Shiny Liepard who was a very strong Pokémon!"  
I said.  
Me:"I'm a really bad Trainer!" "I can't seem to keep my Pokémon alive!"  
I said.  
All four of my Pokémon came out of their Pokeballs and they hugged me gently.  
Delaney popped out of her Pokeball and she smiled at me.  
Delaney:"You're not a very bad Pokémon Trainer Megan." "You're a really good one!"  
She said.  
I got myself a Level twelve Shiny female Charmander from a sailor and I nicknamed her Colleen.  
I put Cassandra in the PC and I left the Pokémon Center.  
I went out to Route 110 and I looked around.  
I caught a Wild Level twelve Shiny female Chespin and I nicknamed her Clementine.  
Me:"Wow!" "This is so cool!" "I got a Kalos Region Starter!" "It's too bad that I couldn't capture a Fennekin back on Route 101."  
I said.  
D3X:"Two deaths isn't that bad Megan." "Twenty deaths would be really bad."  
She said.  
I went into the museum after meeting Dock and I paid the $50.  
I met the same Aqua Grunt that messed with me before and I got the TM Thief from him.  
I went upstairs to give Captain Stern the Devon Goods and I introduced myself to him by doing the firm handshake.  
I defeated both male Team Aqua Grunts and I met their Boss Archie.  
I gave the Devon Goods to Captain Stern and he healed my Team.  
I left the museum and I got Scott's phone number in the Pokenav.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. I defeat Brendan my rival again and I get my third Gym Badge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lose two more Pokemon and I defeat Wally. I also obtain an Itemfinder and I find some hidden items. I teach Rock Smash to Laura and I get up to Route 112.

Me:"Ugh." "I've got another Rival Battle coming up." "I need to catch some more Pokémon." "Route 109 is next." "Then we get a catch out on Hoenn Route 117."  
I said.  
I went out to Route 109 and I walked over to the water.  
I captured a Wild Level twelve Shiny male Quilfish with my Old Rod that Laura my nonshiny Riolu got me back in Dewford Town and I nicknamed him Jeremy.  
I boxed Clementine and I got Jeremy out.  
Me:"Jeremy needs to get leveled up." "You too Delaney."  
I said.  
I went back to Route 110 and I defeated Brendan without any problems.  
Brendan gave me an Itemfinder to find hidden items and he showed me how to use it.  
I went out to Route 117 and I looked around.  
I captured a Wild Level twelve Shiny female Froakie and I nicknamed her Gabriella.  
I Battled against Pokémon Breeder Issac and I lost Delaney to his Poochyena.  
I buried Delaney and I defeated everyone on Route 117.  
I healed up and I defeated Wally.  
I defeated everyone in the Gym and I healed up.  
I defeated the Gym Leader Wattson and I lost Jeremy from the Voltorb's Self Destruct Move.  
I buried Jeremy outside and I healed up.  
Me:"Ugh!" "Two more deaths!" "I need to capture another Bug Type Pokémon for this Team!" "One that won't die so easily!" "This is so unfair!"  
I said.  
I got HM Rock Smash and I taught it to Laura.  
I found hidden items and I sold some that were useless.  
Me:"This world is mocking me by putting hidden Revives out when we can't use them!" "Well at least I can get some more money."  
I said.  
I went up to Route 111 and I looked around.  
I got myself a Level twelve Shiny female Treecko and I nicknamed her Savannah.  
I went up to Route 112 and I looked around.  
I captured a Wild Level twelve Shiny female Tepig and I nicknamed her Elena.  
I went into the Fiery Path and I looked around.  
I captured a Wild Level fourteen Shiny male Growlithe and I nicknamed him Piper.  
Me:"Damn!" "I'm getting really lucky here!"  
I said.  
I left the Fiery Path and I sat down on the ground.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. I stop Team Aqua's Boss Archie and I get my fourth Gym Badge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lose another Pokemon and I capture some more. I turn around on my adventure by going through Rusturf Tunnel from Verdanturf Town and I head back to my dad's Gym in Petalburg City.

I made it to Fallarbor Town without anymore deaths and I captured another Shiny which was sent to the Box.  
I boxed my two new Starters and I checked out my newest captures after Lanette left.  
Bethany the Level twenty one Shiny female Torchic and Piper the Level fourteen Shiny male Growlithe.  
Me:"Damn!" "I'm very lucky!" "I got another Shiny Starter Pokémon!"  
I said.  
I went out to Route 114 and I looked around.  
I captured a Wild Level twenty five nonshiny female Squirtle and I nicknamed her Bridget.  
I went into the Meteor Falls and I looked around.  
I captured a Wild Level twenty one Shiny Bronzor and I nicknamed him Bradley.  
I boxed Elena and I got Bradley out.  
I went up to Mount Chimney and I defeated Team Aqua Archie right after dealing with all of his weakling Team Aqua Grunts.  
Me:"This next Gym will have Fire Type Pokémon." "Bradley's Heatproof Ability will help us out."  
I said.  
I sent Savannah to the PC and I went down to the Jagged Pass.  
Me:"Four deaths and three Gym Badges."  
I said.  
I captured a Wild Level twenty one Shiny female Stunky and I nicknamed her Cameron.  
Me:"She has the Aftermath Ability which is a very good thing."  
I said.  
I made it to Lavaridge Town and I healed up.  
I defeated all of the Gym Trainers and I healed up.  
I defeated Flannery the Gym Leader and I lost Bradley from the Torkoal's Overheat Move.  
Flannery apologized to me and she gave me her TM to teach Overheat which won't be used at all.  
I left the Gym and I got the Go-Goggles from Brendan.  
Brendan:"How's your journey going so far?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Not so good pal." "I just lost four more Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"Lani my Shiny Liepard died against the Dewford Town Gym Leader Brawly's Makuhita and Bradley my Shiny Bronzor died against the Gym Leader Flannery's Torkoal."  
I said.  
Me:"Delaney got eaten by Issac's Poochyena and Jeremy got blown up."  
I said.  
Brendan:"Damn!" "You're having a really hard time girl!" "I've only lost three of my Pokémon." "It happens for a reason."  
He said.  
I went back to Verdanturf Town and I arrived out on Route 116.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. I get my fifth Gym Badge and I arrive in Fortree City.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lose three more Pokemon and I capture some more for Lanette's PC. I get HM Surf and I get HM Fly. I stop Team Aqua again and I defeat Brendan again. I help Wattson and he gives me one TM containing Thunderbolt. I get TM Ice Beam and I teach it to Serena.

I went back to Petalburg City and I defeated everyone in the Gym.  
I healed up and I entered my dad's room.  
I defeated my dad and I lost my Shiny female Stunky Cameron.  
I left the Gym and I got the HM Surf from Wally's dad.  
I taught Surf to Serena and I went out to Route 108's Abandoned Ship.  
I got the TM Ice Beam after going everywhere to find one key and I taught it to Serena for the sixth Gym.  
I went back to Mauville City and I saw Wattson.  
I picked up all of the items and I stopped the generator in New Mauville.  
I captured a Wild Level twenty five Shiny female Pikachu and I nicknamed her Aubrey.  
I got TM Thunderbolt and I went out to Route 118.  
I got to the other side and I met up with Steven the Trainer from Granite Cave.  
I captured a Wild Level thirty four Shiny female Heracross and I nicknamed her Sakura.  
I went out to Route 119 and I looked around.  
I captured a Wild Level thirty four Shiny female Goomy and I nicknamed her Ginger.  
I defeated all of the Route 119 Trainers and I healed up in the house.  
I went up to the rocky area of Route 119 and I got ambushed by the ninja boy.  
I defeated him and I lost Aubrey my Shiny Raichu to a Self Destruct Move.  
I punched the kid in his face and I threw all of his stuff into the river.  
Me:"If I ever see you again punk I'm going to murder your sorry little ass with my Pokémon!" "You just killed my new catch!"  
I shouted angrily.  
I went into the Weather Institute and I got Ginger out of the PC.  
I defeated all of the Team Aqua Grunts and I defeated Shelly the Team Aqua Admin.  
I got the Level thirty Shiny female Castform from the boss and I nicknamed her Gertrude.  
I defeated Brendan and I got HM Fly.  
I got into Fortree City and I healed up again.  
I went out to Route 119 and I got jumped by another ninja.  
I defeated him and I lost Ginger my Shiny female Goodra.  
I punched the kid in his face and I threw all of his stuff into the river.  
Me:"You're the other ninja's friend!" "You just killed one of my newest captures!" "Pokémon aren't tools for people to use!" "If I see you ever again you're dead!"  
I shouted angrily.  
I went back to Fortree City and I healed up.  
Me:"Samantha,Lani,Delaney,Jeremy,Bradley,Cameron,Aubrey and Ginger your deaths won't be in vain!"  
I said.  
Me:"I'll avenge all eight of you very awesome guys with this Team and I'll also get rid of this very awful Nuzlocke curse forever!"  
I said.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. I win two more Gym Badges and I stop Team Aqua's plan to flood Hoenn with Kyogre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I capture some more Pokemon and I get to Sootopolis City. I stop Team Magma too and I stock up on healing items.

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:00 am and I defeated Gym Leader Winona after scaring off a Kecleon with my new Devon Scope.  
I caught a Wild Level thirty two Shiny male Drifloon on Route 120 and I nicknamed him Dylan.  
I went out to Route 121 and I looked around.  
I captured a Wild Level forty one Shiny female Drowzee and I nicknamed her Helen.  
I defeated Brendan again and I defeated Team Aqua again.  
I went back to Slateport City and I warned Captain Stern about Team Aqua.  
Team Aqua stole the submarine and they went back to their base.  
I stopped Team Aqua again and I arrived in Mossdeep City.  
I defeated the seventh Gym and I stopped Team Magma at the Space Center.  
I defeated Team Aqua again and I defeated Team Magma again.  
I captured a Wild Level forty five Shiny female Lapras out on Route 124 and I nicknamed her Aria.  
I captured a Wild Level forty four Shiny male Finneon out on Route 122 and I nicknamed him Lincoln.  
I captured a Wild Level forty four Shiny female Gastly inside Mt. Pyre and I nicknamed her Genevieve.  
I captured a Wild Level forty eight Shiny female Vulpix outside Mt. Pyre and I nicknamed her Amber.  
I captured a Wild Level forty two Shiny female Absol on the southern side of Route 120 and I nicknamed her Avery.  
I captured a Wild Level forty eight Shiny female Seel on Route 125 and I nicknamed her Martha.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty two Shiny female Chinchou underwater on Route 126 and I nicknamed her Lydia.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty two Shiny male Wailmer on Route 127 and I nicknamed him Wendell.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty three Shiny female Spheal on Route 128 and I nicknamed her Wendy.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty three Shiny male Clamperl underwater on Route 129 and I nicknamed him Harold.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty five Shiny female Alomomola on Route 130 and I nicknamed her Millicent.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty five nonshiny female Horsea on Route 131 and I nicknamed her Kayla.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty five Shiny male Frillish on Route 132 and I nicknamed him Triton.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty five Shiny female Corsola on Route 133 and I nicknamed her Reba.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty five Shiny female Wingull on Route 134 and I nicknamed her Phyllis.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty three Shiny male Tentacool at Pacifilog Town and I nicknamed him Zuma.  
I got a Level five Shiny Beldum in Mossdeep City and I nicknamed him Michael.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty five Shiny Staryu in Lilycove City and I nicknamed her Stacy.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty five Shiny female Corphish at Ever Grande City and I nicknamed her Celeste.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty five Shiny female Magikarp in Sootopolis City and I nicknamed her Greta.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty nine Shiny female Mawile in the Cave Of Origins and I nicknamed her Pearl.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. I win the final Gym Badge and I defeat Wally in the Victory Road twice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I capture two more Pokemon and I get to Hoenn's Pokemon League.

The next day.  
I woke up and I defeated Gym Leader Juan without any losses.  
My full six on six Level seventy eight Team consists of Serena,Mia,Laura,Colleen,Sakura and Aria.  
Serena's Moves are Rock Slide,Ice Beam,Surf and Earthquake.  
Mia's Moves are Aqua Tail,Aerial Ace,Iron Tail and Leaf Blade.  
Laura's Moves are Rock Slide,Earthquake,Aura Sphere and Flash Cannon.  
Colleen's Moves are Steel Wing,Dragon Claw,Flamethrower and Fly.  
Sakura's Moves are Earthquake,Aerial Ace,Megahorn and Brick Break.  
Aria's Moves are Thunderbolt,Psychic,Surf and Ice Beam.  
I went to the Victory Road and I got up the waterfall with Greta's help.  
I defeated everyone in the Victory Road and I healed up at the Center.  
I defeated Wally twice and I got to Hoenn's Pokémon League.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty five Shiny female Sudowoodo on Route 123 and I nicknamed her Shirley.  
I captured a Wild Level fifty five Shiny female Aron in the Victory Road and I nicknamed her Amethyst.  
There are just two more Chapters to go and this entire story will be completed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. The Final Four

The next day. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my outfit. 

I went over to the guys and I showed them all eight Gym Badges. 

I went into the room and I walked over to the Elite Four member Sidney. 

Me:"Hello Sidney." "I'm Megan Kendell." 

I said. 

Sidney:"It's very nice to meet you Megan." 

He said. 

I defeated Sidney without any losses and I healed my Team up. 

Me:"Weavile,Scrafty and Bisharp were his Pokemon." 

I said. 

Me:"Tyranitar,Greninja and Absol as well." 

I said. 

I walked into the next room and I walked over to the Elite Four member Phoebe. 

I defeated Phoebe without any losses and I healed my Team up. 

Me:"Mismagius,Gengar and Aegislash were her Pokemon." 

I said. 

Me:"Chandelure,Dusknoir and Sableye as well." 

I said. 

I walked into the next room and I walked over to the Elite Four member Glacia. 

I defeated Glacia without any losses and I healed my Team up. 

Me:"Aurorus,Froslass and Jynx were her Pokemon." 

I said. 

Me:"Mamoswine,Walrein and Glalie as well." 

I said.

I walked into the next room and I walked over to the Elite Four member Drake. 

I defeated Drake without any losses and I healed my Team up. 

Me:"Hydreigon,Flygon and Haxorus were his Pokemon." 

I said. 

Me:"Kingdra,Dragalge and Salamence as well." 

I said. 

I walked over to the Champion's room and I looked at the Team's Level. 

Me:"Everyone is at Level eighty two." 

I said. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
